


Deus auxilium tulit me hanc viam etiam dum

by bananapie42



Series: Christmas fic countdown 2019 [9]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Senku is a good friend, anyway Ukchrome is a cute ship, god help me I got stuck on this 15 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: Chrome wants to confess his feelings for a certain archer, but he's afraid it might backfire.
Relationships: Uchrome, Ukyo/Chrome
Series: Christmas fic countdown 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Deus auxilium tulit me hanc viam etiam dum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!   
> When I tell you. I got writers' block for this one 15 times. I'm not lying.   
> The ending was very rushed because I was getting frustrated, but I think this story came out good either way!!   
> So, it's kinda short, but you and me both are gonna just have to deal with it because I might cry.
> 
> This is day 10 of my Christmas fic countdown but story 9 because I started a day late!  
> I'm gonna honest dudes, I don't know how much longer my head can take all this writing but I'm too stubborn to stop. 
> 
> Pairing: Ukyo and Chrome  
> Prompt: None! The original prompt I was going to use wasn't vibing with me so I just wrote what I wanted to, trying to keep it in the spirit of Christmas as much as I could!

“Senku, what if he hates it?” Chrome nervously asked, twisting his fingers together.   
Senku groaned far longer than he needed to, absolutely done with his tomfoolery. 

“Chrome. Buddy. My man,” Senku took a deep breath and gripped Chrome’s shoulders, glaring at him with the intensity of 1,000 suns.   
“I need you. To shut up. You have been panicking about Ukyo for 2 hours straight. There’s only so much I can take,” he calmly said.   
Chrome rolled his eyes and shook Senku’s hands off his shoulders. 

“You have no right to complain about my panicking when I can’t even say Gen’s name around you,” Chrome snapped.   
Senku sputtered, his face lightly flushing. 

“You- I- you’re incorRECT, I’m berfectly- perfectly- fine, you’re just mean,” Senku tried to defend but it had no effect because he was practically dying. 

“Dude. Stop,” Chrome looked nervously at the gift he held in his hands.   
He really wanted Ukyo to like it, he worked really hard on it, but he was afraid of the reaction he might get.   
It was practically a confession, and he didn’t even know if Ukyo was… gay or bi or something. So this could literally make or break their relationship.  
Senku said that because of how close they are even if he doesn’t feel the same he wouldn’t let their friendship fall apart but… it was still a terrifying thought.   
Ukyo meant so much to him and he didn’t want to lose what they had, it would break his heart.   
But if there’s a possibility it could become something more, isn’t that a risk he should take? 

“Look, you’re gonna be fine, and if you’re not? You’re not gonna just be abandoned? You’ve got me, Kohaku, Kinrou, Ginrou, Gen, all them fancy folks. You’ve got this,” Senku encouraged.   
Chrome nervously nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.   
His heart felt like it was gonna jump right out of his chest. He was really gonna do this.   
Senku pushed him towards the coffee shop where Ukyo was waiting for him.   
He slowly walked into the shop and looked around, trying to find him. 

“Chrome! Over here!” A voice yelled.   
Chrome whipped his head to the corner of the shop and saw him sitting in the corner seat. He looked fanfuckingtastic as per usual.   
He took another breath and sat down in front of him, avoiding eye-contact.   
“What’s up, dude? Are you okay?” Ukyo asked, sounding concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m fine I just… yeah, I’m okay,” Chrome said, looking him in the eyes.   
God, he really was the prettiest man alive, wasn’t he? He had this sort of… magical elven fairy look to him, it was very hard to describe. 

“...Okay. Let me know if something’s up, you can talk to me, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know, I guess I’m just a bit… nervous,” Chrome said with a (shocker) nervous laugh.   
Ukyo tilted his head, his face painted with confusion. 

“About what?”   
Chrome practically shoved the bag he held in Ukyo’s face, not looking at him. 

“...Merry Christmas,” he nervously muttered.   
Ukyo took it with a slight blush on his face, slowly taking out the tissue paper inside.   
God, he couldn’t open any faster? He was dying. 

“Whoa,” he whispered.   
Chrome braved a quick look at him and was relieved to see a smile on his face.   
“Did you paint this?” he asked.   
The painting was rather simple itself, just a vase with some flowers, but the meaning of the flowers was what he was waiting for Ukyo to notice.

“Yeah. I’m hopeless at art, so Ruri helped me out a lot,” Chrome admitted, feeling a little more confident in himself.   
Ukyo admired the painting for a moment more before retrieving a piece of paper in the bag. 

“What’s this?” 

“A list of the meanings for the flowers.”

Amaryllis: Splendid beauty, worth beyond beauty.   
White and red carnation: love, innocence.   
Gardenia: Secret love, purity, sweetness.

He knew that MAYBE flower meaning was a bit… cheesy, and no one actually really cares about them too much, but he knew Ukyo loved all sorts of flowers, so he thought it was a good idea at the time.   
Now that it was actually happening, and Ukyo was reading the list? Mayyyyybe it was a bit much.   
But Ukyo’s face absolutely lit up with joy and it almost made Chrome go blind he was so bright.   
He happily looked Chrome in the eyes, both of their faces blushing messes.   
“Do… do you…?” he couldn’t even get the sentence out, which would probably concern Chrome had it not been for his smile. 

“Uh, yeaah, I’ve kinda liked you for a long time so…” he trailed off.   
Ukyo leaned across the table and planted a quick kiss on Chrome’s cheek.   
Oh, did he die? He was pretty sure he saw god.   
Nope! It was just the godlike man in front of him. 

“I like you too, Chrome,” he said. 

“Oh, thank god, I was afraid I was gonna fuck things up,” he said with a nervous laugh.   
Ukyo smiled and sat back in his seat, clutching the painting against his chest. 

“You worry too much,” he teased. 

“Thanks, it’s the anxiety.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Ukyo said with a laugh. 

“God, I hope you do!!” Chrome cheerfully responded.   
They both laughed for a good minute before it got silent.   
Was it awkward? Chrome couldn’t tell, he didn’t think it was, but? It might have been. 

“Hey, um… do you wanna walk around town for a bit?” Ukyo quietly asked. 

“Oh, fuck yeah! Let’s go, man!” Chrome excitedly exclaimed.   
Ukyo gently set his painting back in the bag and offered his hand to Chrome, who willingly took it.   
God, this was nice. 

Cheesy as it may have been, he was really happy he had just enough confidence to go through with his plan.   
It worked FAR better than he had anticipated, so that was at least something.   
He could really see the two of them being together for a long time.


End file.
